


Metamorphosis

by dragon_de_fleur



Category: overwatch
Genre: AU, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, more softness yes oh yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_de_fleur/pseuds/dragon_de_fleur
Summary: The brothers Shimada start their new life, the both of them reflecting upon what brought them to run for freedom while Hanzo gets a makeover from his sweet brother.





	Metamorphosis

"Brother... I must look absolutely ridiculous."

Hanzo muttered as he fidgeted with his new wardrobe. The shirt was too tight for his taste. The black cotton tank fit snugly across his broad chest enough to show the silhouette of freshly healed nipple piercings beneath. Oh if only the elders of the clan could see him now, what would they even begin to say? What would their father think?

"Shhh! I'm not finished yet." Genji hushed his older brother as he continued to snip at his hair, what was left of it.

It was nearly a month since they ran. The pressure had become far too much and Hanzo could handle it no longer. The constant watchful eyes of every member of the clan, his family... their father... Genji couldn't stand to see Hanzo like this any longer. For months Genji begged in tears for Hanzo run away with him. To run and leave everything behind. It wasn't a future Hanzo wanted and Genji knew it. The nights his older brother spent shaking and sobbing in his arms sliced through his heart deeper than any sword could. He knew he was already the black sheep of the Shimada clan, the way everyone looked at him and whispered low as he would walk by. Few even went as far as calling him a disgrace at his boisterous manner of dress and lack of interest in the family business. Their father said nothing. The silence was all that needed to be said, silence speaking so much louder than any words and Genji knew that to him, he was dead on all levels but physical.

"I'm almost done anija, stop fidgeting." Genji gathered up Hanzo's hair and snipped at the ends with the small clippers, evening out the cuts and admiring the closely shaved portions of his head.

It was a 2am flight from Tokyo international that the Shimada brothers left their old life behind on a plane bound for Los Angeles. They had nowhere to go, spoke only enough English to get by, and had saved as much as they could for a time. It took so much convincing on Genji's behalf to finally get Hanzo to see the light.

_"Look at what this is doing to you Hanzo... doing to us. Is this the future you want? Is it worth all of this? Father will never come around don't you see?! We mean nothing to him! We're tools anija, tell me you want this life!!"_

Hanzo had looked up to Genji through his tears and finally agreed. Their father wouldn't ever treat them as anything more than a pawn to advance his empire and Hanzo finally cracked at the realization and let himself go, let everything go.

Nothing was worth all of this.

"I think I'm done! Lemme just pull it up with a hair tie and I'll take you to the bathroom mirror for you to admire my magic."

Genji twisted his wrists and collected Hanzo's hair into a ponytail atop his crown, smoothing the long strand that hung down his face. Climbing off the chair and making his way to face his brother gave him all sorts of butterflies. "

Oh Hanzo... you gotta see." Genji grabbed him by the wrist to lead him to the closest mirror. Upon locking eyes with his own reflection Hanzo didn't recognize himself. The black tank was a former tee quite worn and had a faded band logo, a thrift store find. The blue dragon sleeve tattoo creeped out from the arm and tied the look together.

"If the elders could see me now..." Hanzo mumbled under a sneer just picturing the look of absolute horror upon the traditionalists of the Shimada council.

"If they could I'd say fuck em!" Genji proudly proclaimed as draped himself over his brother's shoulders sporting a bright grin while admiring his own handiwork in the mirror.

"I do not doubt that little sparrow." Hanzo chuckled quietly, his cheek resting on Genji's head as he looked at their reflection. The piercings in his ears and the bridge of his nose had started to heal nicely and didn't hurt as much as the first two days. The bright silvery metal quite the contrast against his fair skin.

"Sooooo? What do you think then, hm? Did I do a number on you or what?" Genji was eager for praise. This, after all, was a long time coming. A day Genji only dreamed about them seeing and it was finally here.

"It is a change, that much is sure. But change can be good. And this is good, Genji. This is good."

Hanzo wasn't used to the change quite yet, but soon enough, healing would begin for the both of them, and this was only the first step. Words of reaffirmation rang through the younger Shimada's ears as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad anija! See? You always said I looked a fool when we were younger but now look at you. Doesn't it feel good?"

A long silence passed between them after Hanzo nodded and hummed in agreement.

"I really... I really am proud of you, Hanzo. I know this wasn't easy... but we did it. And look where we are now."

Genji's arms wrapped around Hanzo's waist and kissed the nape of his neck. Now they could both move forward, both become their own persons together to live and love each other in a new land and a new life in absolute freedom unlike anything they could have dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more happiness for them. 'v'  
> I might continue on with this, who knows~  
> As always, feel free to come say hello at [my tumblr! http://dragon-de-fleur.tumblr.com](http://dragon-de-fleur.tumblr.com)


End file.
